A Knight's Epitaph
by Azuranaito
Summary: Kirby goes to see Meta Knight in the early hours of the morning on a cold spring night, worried about the veteran's health. Questions ruminate in his mind, all regarding his father's motives for leaving him behind. (Gijinka AU, rated K plus for cursing)


A Knight's Epitaph

 **Disclaimer: I own no characters in this story. All rights go to Nintendo.**

 **A/N: This is just a spur of the moment story idea. It's in my gijinka universe, however, Kirby is an adult in this, and therefore people that are kids are adults and those already adults are growing old. Enjoy the read!**

Footsteps echoed in the halls of the grand castle. It was in the wee hours of the morning, yet one young man decided to come inside Castle Dedede in the midst of an unusually cold spring night. Kirby walked into the castle wearing a variation of his favorite pink tunic, which over the years of fighting for the Galaxy Soldier Army, has been adorned with badges of honor. There had to have been ten star shapes badges with various gems sparkling in the dim lights of the aged castle.

Kirby, who was not quite 28 years old yet, was already one of the most decorated soldiers in the GSA. When word of this reached Meta Knight, the veteran soldier congratulated the young man for how well he was doing. Even going as far as hugging Kirby, which was surprising for everyone to see except for Kirby himself.

Fatherly pride was one of the biggest things that went toward Meta Knight when so long ago, the elderly Star Warrior learned that Kirby of the Stars, the five year old prodigy that was destined to kill Nightmare himself, was his long lost son. Kirby loved to see a smile on his father's face, _longed_ for it, in fact. Kirby loved seeing everyone happy, especially Meta Knight.

But why would Kirby come to Castle Dedede in the wee hours of the morning? That question is rather easy to answer: he came to see his father. Meta Knight was injured very badly during a fight against three demonbeasts. He slayed two of them before the third one planted the spikes of its tail into Meta Knight's stomach, one of the few places on his body not completely protected by armor. The monster knocked its tail into Meta Knight's right leg, breaking the bone, and knocking him to the ground.

If Kirby didn't hear the pained yells and the cries for help, Meta Knight probably would have died on the battlefield that day. It was a fool's errand for him to keep fighting at his age. Seventy-eight years is much too old for a human to keep fighting, despite the fact that the blue haired man was not a normal human. Everyone except Kirby and those that lived with the elder urged Meta Knight to stop fighting. His stubbornness kept him from listening, it kept him from faltering when battles were taking a turn for the worst, but it might have also cut his life short.

Kirby was at the door to his father's bedroom. He was hesitant about knocking, unsure if the door was locked or if Meta Knight was even awake. Kirby took out a star shaped pocket watch. It was 3:44 in the morning. Was it healthy for him to be out this late? Perhaps, perhaps not. A scowl grew on the young man's face as he sighed heavily, finally knocking on the door.

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

Silence answered Kirby for all three knocks. The young man sighed again, but as he was about to walk away, the door creaked open, and there, he saw Meta Knight.

He looked very tired, his eyes glowering a dim yellow in the already faint light of the hall and bedroom. His navy blue hair, which was fading indefinitely in saturation, was an untamed mess, as he just got out of the bed. Oddly enough, he wore a blue kimono as a night robe, and it would have functioned better as a public clothing due to its simple, elegant style, yet nobody seemed to question why he wore the kimono to bed.

Silence was all that ruled the two men as they shared gazes with each other, sapphire blue staring into amber yellow. The quietness seemed to last for a long time before Kirby cleared his throat.

"May I come in?"

"You may."

Meta Knight moved out of the way, a slight limp in his walk from where the monster broke his leg just a month ago. He was walking with a cane, something Kirby took note of as the elder walked. Then the young man came into the room, shutting the door behind him. He waited for Meta Knight to lie back down on his bed, but instead, he sat down in a chair. His glowing amber eyes stared into Kirby's eyes once again.

"Well? Aren't you going to sit down?"

"Oh. Sorry."

Kirby sat down on the bed rather than in a chair. He twiddled his thumbs awkwardly, biting down on his lip. He wasn't sure what to say or if he should say anything first. Moments like this were a little more common after Kirby got older. He was much more confident than he was now than when he was a teenager, but he was still uncertain about some things. Apparently, speaking to his father at 4:00 in the morning was one of them.

"So, why did you come here so early in the morning?" Meta Knight finally asked.

"I couldn't sleep." Kirby replied.

"Are the battles haunting you with night terrors?"

"No sir, I was just worried. I needed to know if you were OK."

"I am alright, Kirby. You have no reason to worry."

Silence once more. More and more that seemed to happen, and Kirby began to abhor it. There was so much on the young man's mind, so many questions, yet he couldn't bring himself to ask. They were probably the questions he always held ever since Kirby found out the truth about Meta Knight: "Why did you leave?", "Why did Sir Arthur raise me?", "Did you plan to throw me in that ship and let me stay for twenty years?" Those were just three of the many questions, and he was unsure just how his father would react to him asking them.

"What did you wish to ask me?"

Kirby snapped his head toward Meta Knight in a moment of surprise. He averted his gaze away from his father and stared at the floor.

"Was it that obvious?" Shyness and slight embarrassment lined his voice and action. Meta Knight chuckled softly in amusement, a small smile creeping upon his aged visage.

"Perhaps. But you are an easy person to read. What do you wish to ask me?"

Kirby thought long and hard. He was unsure if he should ask the questions. It was rare for Meta Knight to get angry with him, but the questions weren't anything to get upset over. Kirby's hesitance kept gnawing away at him, his tongue failing to speak what his mind wished him to say. The questions about the young man's seemingly unknown past could all be answered right now if he could just speak. A heavy sigh escaped his lips and the young man turned toward his father, his sapphire eyes staring straight into the amber yellow orbs that glowed so dim yet so beautifully in the darkness of the bedroom.

"Why did you leave?" Kirby finally asked. Meta Knight was confused by the question, not entirely sure what his son meant by "leave". Leave the Galaxy Soldier Army? Leave his homeworld? Then Meta Knight thought it through just a little bit more, and he realized…

Kirby meant leave _him_. Meta Knight left Kirby behind at the Galaxy Soldier Army's main base in the care of Sir Arthur. That was where Kirby was raised until he was five years old, then sent out into space because there was a monster attack. No matter where they'll go, the demonbeasts will always follow. The fates of the men and the monsters were so intertwined, they might as well be Yin and Yang with the demons almost.

Meta Knight feared Kirby would ask that question for many reasons. Would the answer he give be the truth or would the answer he give be what he wanted to hear? Would Kirby respect him anymore? Would his son even claim him as his father anymore? It was that worry that made Meta Knight just as hesitant to answer as his son was when he asked the question.

Truth overruled the cover of hesitance, and so, Meta Knight decided to speak.

"It was because of my duties. I needed to keep you somewhere that you could be safe. Somewhere that I can come back and take you with me. We could have all stayed together if it weren't for Nightmare… and those goddamned monsters."

"So that's also why Sir Arthur raised me then?"

"I had Sir Arthur raise you in case I never came back, in case I died fighting. But at the same time, my duties kept me so far away from the base, I never made it to your christening… but at least you were christened to match the child of legends," Meta Knight chuckled, a small smile going on his face.

"You have no idea just how proud of you I am. Not just of how strong you have become, but how good of a person you turned out to be without my guidance. I only wish I had a bigger hand in raising you…"

"Why didn't you say anything when I was a child though? Why did you wait until I was almost sixteen to say anything?"

"Kirby-"

"You waited so long to tell me something yet you wished for us to be family. Why couldn't you have told me?"

"Kir-"

"Was I not worth that? Was I not worth the truth sooner?"

"Kirby-"

"Aren't you going to answer-"

"I WAS AFRAID, OK?!"

Silence feel once more between the two men, this one being the longest thus far. Kirby didn't expect an outburst like that, and to hear Meta Knight say he was _afraid_ … it was something Kirby always thought was impossible for him to feel, up until now. But it made sense, the possibility of his father being able to feel fear. It just showed the more human part of his Similo mind.

Kirby didn't entirely understand the mind of his own race, how they could think differently than other humans when they looked, acted, and spoke like they were human themselves. But truth of the matter was, they _weren't_ entirely human. The abilities they have are unique only to the Similo race, their extreme battle endurance, ability to control elements at will, ability to copy their foe's attacks with ease. Similo were feared for their tremendous power, it was one reason why Kirby had unease about being around Tiff and Tuff and everyone else, yet had no unease being around Meta Knight. It was probably due to the fact that he was Kirby's father, but when Kirby met Galacta Knight, another Similo, she seemed to keep him calm and at ease.

All Kirby wished to do at the present moment was to make his father feel better. Meta Knight's eyes were glowing a bright gold color right now, and Kirby was unsure if it was anxiety, or just the fact that he were embarrassed about the outburst. The blue haired male prided himself on his ability to keep calm when the very weight of the world rest on his shoulders. To lose his cool in front of his son of all people was rather embarrassing to put it lightly.

"I was afraid you were going to get killed, Kirby. I didn't want to take that chance with you."

Kirby turned back to face Meta Knight. His eyes were glowing dimmer again, but it almost looked like tears were about to fall from his face.

"I've lost so much to this war against Nightmare that I wouldn't be able to live if I lost my only child. I always have the fear in the back of my mind that _something_ will cause you to get seriously hurt, and it would be my fault. You are my son, my child, I don't want any horrid fate to befall you. I would kill myself before I let anything like that ever happen. I've lost my friends, I almost lost my sister, I lost your mother. I don't wish to lose you."

Meta Knight stood up from his chair, Kirby following suit. If one could see into the room, they could see just how alike the two looked. The hair, their faces, the shape of their eyes, the pointedness of their noses, and their height. They were two birds of a feather, none could deny that, not ever.

"I'll be fine, Father. You don't need to worry about me. I'll see to that the war ends and we can both live our lives in peace. But I need to ask something of you, something that I need you to do."

"What is it?"

"I need you to stop fighting. You won't be able to walk properly with your right leg being like that anymore, and I don't want you getting killed over it."

Meta Knight shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"I am afraid I cannot honor that request."

"Why not? You would have died a month ago if I didn't save you."

"Kirby, I've been fighting for survival for almost my entire life. I've gotten to a point now that I won't be content dying on a bed. I'm at an age now that I already have one foot in my tomb. If I am to perish, let me perish in a blaze of glory."

"I don't want you as a pile of ashes, Father. But everyone wants you to stop. It isn't healthy to continue fighting at 78 years old. You almost died a month ago. You'll be walking with a limp for the rest of your life. How will you be able to run or dodge attacks? Age isn't exactly something that can be reversed."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not, Kirby of the Stars," Meta Knight kicked the hilt of Galaxia and caught the sacred sword. He drew the weapon, and when it materialized in all its glory, he held the flat part of the sword close to his chest.

"I am an old soldier. I come from a family of people always ready to fight for what they believed what was right. I am willing to die to keep everyone safe from Nightmare, even in my advanced age. I would if I were this age and you were still a boy. One night perceive this as arrogance, others might see it as the insanity of an elderly man. I care not for the opinions of those who will never understand why I continue to fight in my advancing age, nor will I ever care. All that matters is that there is a future for you, a future for Tiff, Tuff, a future for all the young men and women, and a future for the descendants of us long after we both have deceased and joined with the stars." He sheathed Galaxia and laid it on the nightstand.

Kirby pondered Meta Knight's words deeply. They revealed a lot about his father, how he thought differently than the others. His pride was a good thing, his cause was noble, but Kirby wished that he would just retire.

Perhaps the reason why in the end was that he wished to keep fighting, that he didn't want to become helpless, be old and frail. Despite how old he was, Meta Knight looked younger than his age suggested. He looked young when he was in his fifties, now Meta Knight looked what a normal human would look like if they _were_ in their fifties, although the tired lines under his eyes were more pronounced.

Kirby could have argued more to the point with his father, he could have went as far as _begging_ to change Meta Knight's mind. But that would only reinforce his point. No, it was useless to continue arguing the matter further, Meta Knight was old enough to decide his fate, cause of death included, and was clearly set in his ways. It was almost 5:00 am, and Kirby decided to leave his father be so they could both catch up on some rest.

"Well… if you believe that's best, Father, I won't stop you."

"No one can live forever. I won't live forever, but at least I'll have solace when my time comes knowing that my son will keep continuing to be a great man."

Before Kirby left the apartment, Meta Knight hugged him. He gladly returned the embrace, smiling as he received it.

"Don't make the same mistakes I made, OK?"

"I won't. I promise."

And upon those words, Kirby left the apartment and returned to his home.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

Almost seven years passed since that night. The rain was pouring down. A crowd of people were gathered at a tall statue over a tomb. The statue was of Meta Knight. Both of his hands rest on the bottom of the hilt of Galaxia as the tip of the sacred sword touched the ground. The detail on his hair and on his cape was beautifully designed, matching the appearance down to a T.

Kirby was the pallbearer for the casket that held the body. It wasn't going to be an open casket, Meta Knight wouldn't have wanted the exposed feeling. His death was the wish he so desired all those years ago, to go down in a blaze of glory, and he did. He died protecting Kirby.

They were fighting together on the battlefield once again. But this time, their battlefield was Cappytown. Monsters and soldiers died that day, many many deaths on both sides, but thankfully, no civilians were killed. A lumbering monster with a spinning mace as a weapon in one had, and a blade sticking out of its arm on the other hand, slung its weapon, aiming for Kirby with the intent to kill.

Acting on reflex and training, the elderly soldier leapt into the path of the attack, knocking Kirby out of the way, and taking the full brunt of the blow. The cause of death was conflicting, however. Half of the autopsy said that his ribs punctured his lungs, causing him to bleed and suffocate to death, the other half saying it was the blunt force trauma that killed Meta Knight. In the end, it was the blunt force trauma that claimed his life.

The rain poured heavily on the mourners. Tiff stood beside Kirby, wearing a hat with a black veil covering her face. Kirby wore a black version of his tunic. His decorum aged faster than his body, he appeared stoic and cold, but that could be due to the fact he was hiding his emotions. He wanted to bawl his eyes out on the cold unfeeling stone of Meta Knight's statue, but such a thing seemed hard for him to do in front of others.

"Kirby. Are you going to be OK?"

Kirby turned to his right and saw Tiff move the veil over the hat. Her eyes glowed with concern, wet with the tears that were falling from his face.

"I'll be OK, Tiff. You don't need to worry. It'll take some getting used to… not seeing him anymore. But I'll be alright." He told her.

Tiff's expression relaxed a little, a small smile forming on her face.

"If you need to talk to me, I'll listen. Don't be afraid to vent, OK?"

Kirby didn't say anything else and nodded. The service was fairly long, but everyone left as slowly as they came. All of them except for Kirby. He stared at the statue towering above him standing atop the marble foundation below it. There was nothing carved into the stone, nothing. Using a rock and his knife, combining them into another ability, he carved something into the stone to make it look more like a headstone than just an ordinary statue. After that, Kirby discarded the abilities, set the rock down and his knife back in his pocket, and walked in the rain to Castle Dedede.

 _Here lies Meta Tsukio Knight_

 _Born October 20th, 1962_

 _Died June 18th, 2048_

 _A loyal friend, an honorable soldier, an amazing mentor, and a good father._


End file.
